


Guardian, Report

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Gen, Light BDSM, Other, Slut Shaming, agender guardian, dfab, genderneutral guardian, hello friends it is time for me to provide that niche stuff, umm guardian fucks a lot of people and reports it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: Zavala requests a full report of the events of a Guardian's mission.





	Guardian, Report

**Author's Note:**

> -writes this instead of finishing my other fic that's been sitting around for like 4 months-
> 
> Hello friends I am here because there I'm having an awfully difficult time finding the stuff I crave which means I have to be the change I want to see.
> 
> Anyway so y'all see that new game Bungie released? It's pretty fun.

The day was starting to wrap up, with arriving Guardians either making their way to their rooms or the nearest bar, eager to rest and unwind before reporting to the Vanguard in the morning. A few rushed to various meeting points, eager to submit a report before the Vanguards took off. One such Guardian was among them, waiting for the Titan Vanguard to finish up with a fireteam, all a little singed but looking very victorious. Zavala noticed the waiting Guardian and nodded at them before patting the fireteam on the shoulders, knocking the much smaller Hunter slightly. They dashed off, making plans excitedly among themselves as the waiting Guardian stepped forward, boots clicking against the concrete. They stopped by Zavala’s side, looking over the city.

“It is good to see you again,” Zavala said softly.

They smiled, “It’s good to be back.”

“Was it difficult?”

They hummed, “Just took a while.”

“Nearly a month. You must be exhausted.”

They glanced over at Zavala, his piercing eyes watching them closely.

“Not exhausted. Just ready to… unwind.”

He looked back over at the city, “Perhaps I can help. You know where I am.”

And with that he walked away, making his way to his room.

The Guardian waited for a few minutes before heading to their own room, forcing themselves to walk normally despite their rising heartrate. Once in their room they pulled off their armour and battle gear, changing into more casual wear. In the process they quickly tidied up, washing down their face and neck. Finally they called their ghost, telling him to go enjoy the sights from the tower.

Guaranteed no interruptions except those of an emergency, they left their room and walked through the hallways, making their way up elevators and stairs, waving at other Guardians. Nearly everyone was in their rooms or at a bar, or heading that way. By the time they reached the door they had been looking for the hallways seemed deserted.

They knocked on the door and waited. It was only a moment before the door opened and strong arms grabbed them by the front of their shirt, pulling them in with a gasp before they were shoved against the wall, head spinning when desperate lips captured theirs.

It was probably only a moment later when they had to part, gasping for air. Zavala’s eyes burned into theirs before his head dipped down to their neck, kissing at the curve there. His bulk was pushed up against the Guardian, pinning them to the wall while his knee shuffled between their legs, hot hands roaming down their sides, resting on their hips.

“Guardian,” he rasped, “report.”

They shivered at his voice so close to their ear.

“I went to Titan, like your intel said. Talked to Sloane and-ah,” their voice cut off as Zavala nibbled at their ear.

“And?”

They swallowed, his fingers starting to trace the bare skin above their pants. His knee shuffled higher, rubbing against them.

“I talked to Sloane and investigated one of the rigs. Found some Fallen tech. It took a few days to decrypt.”

“So,” he pulled back and wet his lips, looking down at them, “what did you do while waiting for the decryption?” He jiggled his knee and they groaned, easily pulling their shirt off. His hands captured their breasts, massaging the flesh while he returned to their neck, biting at the flesh there.

“Sloane and I, we uh, we talked-damn,”

Nipples rolled between fingers.

“She was stressed and so beautiful and I wanted to help,“ they finished their sentence.

“How did you help her?” he purred.

“A massage. I gave her a massage.”

One of his hands trailed down their side, dipping beneath the waistband of their pants.

“Is that all?”

“No, we-we fucked.”

“For stress relief?”

They nodded as his fingers traced them, their hands gripping his back, fingers starting to tighten as he felt their wetness.

“I ate her pussy until she came, I was so good for her commander, I made sure she felt good.”

He kissed them again, slowly and languidly, stealing their breath before he smiled, “I know you did. So eager to please. What did you do next?”

The question took them a moment to process while his finger dipped between their folds, refamiliarizing himself with their cunt.

“We decrypted the tech and it led me to Earth. I was checking out a site when I stumbled into the Crucible.”

“Stumbled into the Crucible?” his eyebrow raised, and his hand stilled. He took the moment to take in the dishevelled form of the Guardian, lips parted as a breathless whine passed between them.

He remained there, a questioning but amused expression on his face. They huffed, almost pouting.

“I found some documents and I slipped, fell down a small cliff and ended up in the middle of the arena.”

“In the middle of the arena?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know what was-woah!” Zavala had grabbed them by the thighs and lifted them, kissing at their neck again, soothing his earlier bites. They felt his hips grind up against theirs.

“Please,” he asked between kisses, “do go on.”

They shivered as he pushed against them, wetting their lips to continue, “I rolled into the arena and the next thing I realised was that Shaxx was yelling and the other Guardians were shooting at me. They all thought I was on the enemy team.”

“Enthralling. What did you do?”

They grinned grinned, grabbing Zavala’s chin so he could look at them.

“I fought them all. Struck the ground, wiped out half the teams. Finished them up. I think Shaxx came when I punched one of them in the chest.”

Zavala growled and pulled them away from the wall, tossing them onto his bed with hardly any effort before crawling over them, holding himself while he kissed them hungrily, biting their bottom lip while rolling his hips against theirs. His excitement was apparent despite the both of them still wearing their pants. The Guardian whined and yanked at his shirt, prompting him to pull it off while they took in his naked torso, hands immediately tracing the curves of his muscles. He captured their lips again, his body heat almost overwhelming, his hands exploring their body, gripping at hard and soft flesh before he pulled back, tugging at their pants.

“Did Shaxx… reward you for your victory?”

They nodded, biting their lip at the memory.

“I thought he was angry at first when I went to talk to him. But he was just very excited.”

Their pants were at their knees, underwear pulled down with them.

“He could hardly wait, grinding at me with his armour still on. I think he did come, at least once or he leaks a lot-“

Zavala had pulled off their bottoms fully, his hands massaging their thighs, thumbs dipping upwards.

“His cock was so thick, and when we fucked he had to come three times in me before he was satisfied.”

“Were you satisfied?”

They shuddered when his fingers dipped into them, almost like he was preparing them, if it wasn’t for how wet they were.

“Guardian. Were you satisfied?” he pushed in another finger.

They gasped, “Yes! He rewarded me. Told me I did so well, that I was so strong and powerful-“

“Good,” he purred, hands now at his own pants. They trembled, watching while he unzipped himself, pulling out his hard, heavy cock. “Finish your report Guardian, although it’s starting to sound like you fucked everyone you met,” he ordered, shuffling over them to press the head of his length against them.

They whimpered, but complied.

“After that I had to find some other-mmm, other ruins. I had to be searching for days. Lots of Fallen. One of my friends told me Xur was in the-ah! In the area! So I went to see him.”

Zavala rubbed their thigh comfortingly as he started to push in, slowly. Their heat clenched around him and he groaned, prompting a whine from his Guardian.

“Commander pleas-“

“Finish your report Guardian,” he growled, hands on either side of their head. They swallowed, voice shaking as he continued to push in, painfully slow.

“X-xur had some gear I really wanted. It was perfect but I didn’t have quite enough shards for him. He-he let me pay in ahh fuck! In some other ways.”

Zavala was fully hilted, waiting a moment before pulling back, almost as slowly.

“In some other ways?” his voice barely wavered as he slammed his hips forward, pulling a cry from the Guardian.

“Zavala, commander, it had been two weeks since Shaxx an-“

Another harsh thrust.

“You were so pent up that you threw yourself at anyone who would have you?” He growled, hands moving to pin down the Guardian’s wrists, denying them something to grab at. They were shivering as he found his pace, steady, rough, with his considerable strength behind each thrust.

“I bet you had enough shards but you were such a slut that you pretended you didn’t have them.”

“Commander I-“

“You fucked Sloane, Shaxx fucked you multiple times, and it wasn’t enough. You went after Xur too?”

“I did, I’m sorry Zavala-“

“Was he good for you? Did he treat my cumslut good?”

They were almost wailing, breathing harsh with each pound, “He made me come over and over. And then, Zavala fuck- he fucked my mouth. Came down my throat. It was weird but-ah! Good! So good!”

“All that and you still need me to fuck you too,” his voice left him in pants.

“I’m so close-“

“Are you even a Guardian?” he growled, biting their neck, his thrusts growing more and more powerful, trying and failing to keep a rhythm. He gave up trying to pin down their wrists and settled for grasping their thighs, spreading them further, trying to get more.

“Commander I’m going to-“

“You’re just everyone’s little fucktoy aren’t you?” One of his hands trailed up their body, their form shaking and tightening beneath him. He was so close. They were so close.

“Fuck Zavala please-“

His hand reached their throat, grasping it firmly while he watched them intently, panting.

“Come for me,” he ordered.

They moaned, hands grabbing at his back, fingernails digging into his flesh. He grunted, hips snapping forward once, twice, three times before stilling, his cock throbbing inside of them, growling as he filled their wet heat with come, body tensing while they moaned, eyes rolling back. He released their neck and they shuddered, oxygen rushing to their head, whimpering while he gently kissed their neck, hands gripping their face while he grounded them, waiting for them to come back down.

When they seemed ok he pulled out, drawing a whimper from the both of them. He took a moment to admire his work, the fresh bite marks blooming across their neck, the little aftershocks running through their body, and his come leaking out of them.

He grabbed a damp cloth and wiped them down, soothing them with gentle murmurs and soft touches, before discarding the cloth and laying down behind them, pulling them into his arms, kissing their shoulders.

“I think we better work on a more official report in the morning,” they laughed. He chuckled, his amusement giving way to steady breaths that lulled the Guardian to sleep.

“Rest well my Guardian,” he said softly.


End file.
